


Book

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Now I know I’ve livedBecause my book is so tornBut I can still make it beautifulI haven’t ran out of time





	Book

You opened me like a book

And said reading was easy

 

But with time you got scared of my story

And in your rush to leave you stained pages

 

I still am not able to read them today

Because I couldn’t restore them

 

And that tells more about me

Than I would like

 

Then came along

Someone who started a new chapter

 

 

You opened me like a book

And said reading was easy

 

But with time you got tired of my story

And in your rush to leave you ripped pages

 

I’m still chasing after you

Trying to get them back

 

But you’re unreachable

Since the day you left me

 

Then came along

The time for me to think

 

 

My lesson, I learned it

Not every page can stay blank

 

And it’s better to stain

Than to stay away from everything

 

It’s better to rip away

Than to jealously guard everything

 

Now I know I’ve lived

Because my book is so torn

 

But I can still make it beautiful

I haven’t ran out of time


End file.
